


Hacked

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Complete, Dom!Peter, Finished, Hacking, M/M, Pornography, Public Nudity, Public Orgasm, Sex Toys, Video Tapes, dom!stiles, done, sub!Scott, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott should really learn to upgrade his security on his phone because too many people know his secret password to really keep much from being public knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Something Uh....

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr_n8es95JvDM1s8jz81o4_1280.jpg inspired this.

“DUDE!” Scott tore into the library, his face flushed and his eyes darting around the room looking at everyone. If Stiles hadn’t know it wasn’t possible, he’d have sworn Scott took something. He looked up from his boring homework sure that this was bound to be a better story then something about trains for Econ.

“Okay... You look like you’ve had too much aderal... What’s up?”

“Someone hacked my phone.” Scott’s face seemed to get darker.

“So, we don’t use open texts, we use words only those in the group understand, and I’m sure you don’t have...”

“Alison and I took nudes for each other.” Scott blushed as he talked over Stiles.

“And this just went to a whole new place, you mean you still had pictures of Alison, naked on your phone...? And you got hacked so other people have nudes of her? Dude!? Chris is going to kill you.”

“No.” Scott hung his head, putting his head down on the hard wood table and shivering.

“Then I...”

“I took those off my phone after she and I broke up. I still had the nudes of me on there...”

“Oh... I... Well it can’t be that bad... Can it?” Stiles paused. “How is that so bad?” He squinted at Scott trying to determine exactly how screwed his best friend was.

“There were a lot of them...” Scott started. “Some in public... Some full frontal... Some mirror shots, a couple close ups of my dick... Some of me half dressed or fully naked in school...” He looked up at Stiles who’s mouth was hanging open. “What?”

“You have a very rich and varied sex life and I’m only just now beginning to realize I should be a whole hell of a lot more jealous of then I ever realized. You show your face in some of these?”

“Yeah... Alison liked to see my face and my body...” Scott blushed.

“And now someone has these pictures... How do you know?”

“I got a text... With one of the images this morning.” Scott turned an even darker shade of red as Stiles held out his hand. “I’m not showing you.”

“Scott, I taught you about porn. Trust me when I say I can be objective.” Stiles made a small grabby hands’ motion and Scott huffed but handed over his phone. The first thing Stiles saw when he opened the text was Scott, from the chin down, his shirt pulled up to expose part of his chest, and then the rest of his body to the knees. He looked at it for probably longer then he should have before scrolling down. “So that’s bigger now.” Stiles commented before reading.

“after the bite...” Scott blushed.

“Yeah, should have taken Peter up on that.” Stiles sighed as he read.

_Scott, nice cock. Love the pics. Thanks. Tell you what, take a new one, a video rather, you naked in Stiles’ jeep jerking off and cumming with the top down, filmed by Stiles, this afternoon outside and some where public. And talk dirty to the camera about what you’re doing to yourself. Do this before sun down, save it to your phone and I’ll see it. Do this and I wont send every one of these photos to the entire school._

“Okay... So who ever this is, wants me to film you today... Which I assume is why I’m hearing about this?” Scott nodded. “Right. And it has to be public, before sun down....” Stiles handed back Scott’s phone and started thinking. “Well I can park next to the field after school. It’ll look like we’re just going to go out and practice. And so long as Liam doesn’t come bounding out to practice too we should be fine.” Scott blushed at the idea that Liam would stumble in on this.

They talked it over little by little till eventually school was over and Stiles pulled his jeep up to the field while Scott stood there looking nervous. He’d taken a few photos on the bleachers naked once. And had to spend an evening hiding under there naked when Jackson and Danny had showed up to practice unexpectedly.

“Let’s do this.” Stiles smirked, the top already down on the jeep.

“You’re oddly chipper.” Scott frowned.

“I’m not the one who has to get naked on camera.” Stiles replied with a grin.

“You’re evil.”

“So I’ve been told.” Stiles smiled. “So let’s loose the cloths before we loose the day light.”

“Or one of my betas shows up.” Scott sighed, taking his shirt off and tossing it on his book bag, before toeing off his shoes and tugging his socks off. He paused looking at Stiles who had the phone out and was already recording. “What are you doing?”

“Doing a little preview... Now drop the jeans Scotty.” Scott blushed as he undid his belt and let his jeans fall to his ankles before stepping out of them, wearing only his button down boxer briefs he felt more then a little exposed out in the open like this. “Now, let’s see that joy stick of yours Scotty.” Stiles grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Scott. Scott blushed ash he pulled down the boxer briefs, trying hard to look sexy while dropping them, and feeling decidedly not sexy, even though Stiles and the person for whom this video was being shot would later agree, it was very sexy.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this...” Scott muttered.

“I can’t believe I’m not the first one to do something sexual in my jeep.” Stiles said with a wistful sigh.

“YOU’VE NEVER...”

“In my baby, never.” Stiles smirked. “When’s the last time you jerked off Scotty?”

“Yesterday...”

“I bet those tight looking balls of yours are full of cum waiting to cream all over the place.”

“I... Yeah....” Scott blushed.

“You were going to go home and beat off alone weren’t you?”

“Yes.” Scott looked away as he got into the jeep and positioned himself so that Stiles could see his whole body in the afternoon sun.

“And I saw some of the other photos on here, damn Alison liked it kinky. I like the ones where you’re in mid orgasm with the dildo up your ass.” Scott looked anywhere but at his best friend. “I mean I know how great the prostate feels... But damn Scotty, I never imagined you’d be taking something that big all the time. And who ever you are watching this, don’t bother demanding we fuck, because as much fun as it would be to loose my virginity, I’m not into Scott so... Yeah, not going to be possible, sorry to kill what ever fantasies you’re cooking up.”

Scott for his part made a noise like he was strangling or trying to swallow back a laugh and a noise that could have been a startled cry. But Stiles carried on, talking dirty to the camera and Scott, while he filmed Scott working himself right on over the edge. He was in the middle of cumming when Stiles yelled out.

“Get any cum on my floor boards and I’ll have my own embarrassing thing you’re going to do off camera.” Scott moved quickly, capturing all the cum in his hand and blushing, knowing what ever Stiles was going to come up with had he actually cum on the jeep, would have been much worse. Breathing a sign of relief he looked around and Stiles frowned. “Whatcha looking for?”

“Something to wipe my hand on...”

“Lick it off your hand.”

“Stiles...”

“Eat your cum.” Stiles commanded and a very red faced Scott licked his own seed from his fingers, painfully aware that Stiles was still filming. Once they were done Stiles saved the file to Scott’s phone and cloud service. He was just closing Scott’s phone when it chirped indicating that Scott had opened a file. He looked at the phone and saw someone was downloading the video. Oh sneaky sneaky, using the phone to listen in on conversations and to get the latest videos and photos as they came in. Stiles liked this guy who ever it was. He hoped it was a guy. From the way Scott reacted to being ordered around by him, he was pretty sure Scott was ready to submit to a guy if he told him to strongly enough. He absently wondered if he’d be filming Scott’s bout into gay sex when he decided to text Scott’s phone from Scott’s phone.

 _Hope you enjoyed the show. I know we’re not done. Text my phone number with your next demands, he wouldn’t tell me if you send more. And I’m thinking that you’re going to need to brain storm some ideas off of me._ Stiles grinned hitting send.

“Are you done with my phone yet?” Scott was looking nervous standing there naked, a good ways away from his clothing.

“Not yet, I’m just talking to your tormenting black mailer to see if he has any other suggestions.” Scott paled at that.

“You don’t think...”

“Scott, I don’t think he’s going to leave it at a video. I think who ever this guy is, he’s going to make you beg and plead and probably do some graphically sexual things in public for his own amusement.”

_Am watching the video. Must say you’ve got quite a mouth on you Stiles. Will text you when I have an idea. Right now all I can think about is how Scott is probably still blushing, he can get dressed, but not his underwear. Those he has to carry._

This guy had some kinks to him. Stiles thought to himself as he handed the phone back to Scott. “You heard the guy Scott, get dressed and I’ll drive you home.”

“Uh...” Scott stopped, his head going down as he recognized Liam’s voice.

“What?”

“After you guys gave me shit for being naked during the full moon that one time... You do this... Out here?” Liam looked confused.

“Yes, it just so happens that Scott has a very active self love life and likes to document it and he’s paying me to let him molest the sanctity of my baby for his very public orgasmic bliss.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“Ah. Well in that case, Mason is the one who texted me about this because he’s been watching you from over there.” He pointed, his phone buzzed. “He would like to know if he can have a copy of the video. To keep his mouth shut about what he’s seen.”

“Uh.... I...” Scott started, but Stiles grabbed both phones and emailed the video file to Mason.

_And who are you sharing my little wolven sub’s body with?_

Okay, who ever this is knows about werewolves and knows it is Stiles typing. Or did he know Stiles was typing. He might have thought that was Scott sending it and sharing it.

_Scott got a second black mailer. We’re keeping him quiet about what you had us video tape by letting him see it too._

_You’ll have to find a better way to stall the witnesses next time, I don’t like sharing my porn._

“Okay, that’s a nice thing to know.” Stiles handed Liam’s phone back to him and Scott’s back to him. “You get dressed, I’ll take you home.” He turned on Liam. “And don’t you give him any shit. He’s your alpha, and you’re a nudist. So don’t throw shade at other people’s hobbies.” Liam blushed, his ears going red. “And I know this because we’ve caught you more then once rushing to find cloths when you didn’t realize one of us was standing in your room already.” Stiles looked at Liam.

“Okay... I’ll stop.” He whimpered.

“What?” Stiles sighed.

“It’s just... I like being naked...” Liam pouted.

“And you know what, the way I’m feeling so generous, strip and you can sit on your jeans all the way home.” Stiles waved at the back seat.

“Really?!”

“Yep, but I’m not putting the top up, you get caught waving your teen aged boner around I’m not hiding you and if you get cum on my jeep you’re going to do something humiliating and you will do it completely naked.” Stiles warned, Liam nodded, already half out of his cloths and making a place to sit down in the back seat as Scott came over, zipping up his jeans.

“You’re making Liam ride home naked?” Scott asked.

“He wants to be naked, he wants to jerk off now that he’s watched you do it. Horny little pup.” Stiles gave him a look. “And I’m kind of looking forwards to what he’ll have to do once he pops his load all over the jeep.” Stiles smiled as he got into the driver’s seat.

“You’re evil, you know that right?”

“Eh, nice people don’t get laid as often. Believe me, I’ve kept score.”

 


	2. Something Something huh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s limits get pushed a little at a time. Who do you think his stalker is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tagging this for all the pairings that are in it. You’ll know when your comes up.

Scott looked up from his sulk to beg Stiles with his eyes. They’d had a new little chore every day this week. A week of pushing his limits, from using his sex toys in front of Stiles and Liam, who Stiles was taking with him every where. Usually only wearing his dog collar and a blush as he watched Scott with rapt attention. Stiles had been training the pup for the whole week. Ever since he’d creamed himself and most of the back of the passenger seat of Stiles’ jeep. He’d begged Stiles to sleep with him, to which Stiles had only told him once they knew who Scott’s stalker/digital task master was, then he’d break Liam’s cherry. The very horny wolf boy was sitting there, naked in his alpha’s bedroom sporting a huge boner that he’d not been allowed to touch with out Stiles’ supervision.

Something he hadn’t been able to tolerate the first day or so. Now he was willing to do anything Stiles asked if he could just touch his own cock, or better yet, have Stiles touch it. Right now how ever, they were sitting there looking at Scott who was trying to sulk his way out of the current dilemma he found himself in.

“It’s insane.” Scott pouted.

“It’s something we haven’t tried.” Stiles chided.

“But Stiles....”

“No butt’s Scotty, none except yours, naked in that chair and ready for some action.”

“I’ve been getting too much action.” Scott sulked.

“Hey. Some of us are still waiting till this is all over to get any.” Stiles pointed at Liam who blushed, his hard cock straining with need.

“Fine.” Scott’s face turned downward.

“No more pouting, either of you. I’m doing what I can to move this scheme forward. The sooner you meet your stalker, the sooner Liam looses his virginity and I can start fucking my boyfriend.” Liam’s eyes perked up a bit at that. “Yes you’re my boyfriend, settle down.” Stiles turned back to Scott. “Cloths off, get on the chair. I’ll get the other stuff ready.”

“Okay...” Scott sighed.

“Scott, you’re going to have a huge orgasm, and have hot sex. And you’re using it to tease and turn no a guy who finds you adorable and wants to fuck your brains out. And every minute you take and waste is a minute I could have my cock down Liam’s throat. So chop chop alright.” Stiles glared.

“Ok.” Scott nodded, blushing only fainting along the tops of his cheeks as he pulled off his shirt, toeing off his shoes and undoing his shorts. He didn’t even bother with underwear half the time anymore. With Isaac out of town and his mom’s long work schedule, and his stalker’s strange demands, underwear was more of a problem then it was anything else. Scott looked around and realized for the first time the phone wasn’t out. “Uh, where’s my phone?”

“Don’t need it. I set up a one way video chat call so he can see you live.” Stiles grinned.

“Oh god... He’s watching now isn’t he?”

“ _yes i am_.” A digital voice said over the computer’s speakers.

“Hi?” Scott blushed, realizing for the first time that the camera had been pointed at him on the computer stand this whole time and he hadn’t even noticed it.

“ _hello scott._ ” The voice replied. Scott sat down on the chair, wondering how much the man on the other side could see, but Liam turned on the monitor to show him that the camera was pointed to capture his full image for his tormentor. “ _ready stiles?_ ” The voice asked , devoid of any inflection.

“Yep.”

“ _blindfold first._ ” Scott didn’t like that idea. But he tried to control his breathing as Stiles blindfolded him. Once his sight was pulled away from him like this, Scott had to fight back the need to panic. He had werewolf hearing and other senses that were already amped up high enough to keep him safe, but with out his eyes they all went into over drive. He felt the cold of the hand cuffs before they ever bit into his wrists as Stiles tightened the restraints, he could feel the weight of them, stronger then normal. They’d invested in the tools to etch things a while back and had etched handcuffs with symbols and runes that made them almost impossible for supernatural creatures to take them off. A small fact that had helped them over the last year. He felt Stiles, heat and scent moving from behind him to cuff his ankles, spreading his body and putting him on display.

He felt his face aflame with lust and shame in equal measures as he was spread like this in front of his mysterious benefactor. Knowing he was being watched buy the man who was clearly pushing his limits to see if Scott was worth bedding. In the last day or so Scott had realized he wanted it bad enough to keep trying. As the ankle shackles clicked into place, the runes connecting and reacting making them feel heavier then they really where, Scott hoped that this would take them one step closer to what they all wanted. He shivered when he felt Stiles’ breath on his tender balls.

“Ready?” Scott nodded to this, not trusting his voice as he opened his mouth and accepted the ball gag that was buckled around his head. He was not unable to escape and his voice would be muted if he tried to call this off. But Stiles had given him a course on non verbal safe words so he’d know how to signal so they’d stop if he needed a breather. He was silently hoping that he wouldn’t need one. That he’d be able to take what ever else his benefactor threw at him, that he’d be able to take it. He wanted the pride of knowing he could do it. Just like he had in the last video he’d done where he’d milked an orgasm out of himself by just fucking his own ass on a dildo for an hour. He hadn’t thought he could do it. But the other man had. And had wanted to watch Scott learn that he could do that with his own body.

“ _lubricate him_.” Came the voice and Scott had been preparing for the idea of Stiles’ hands on him when he heard. “ _no, not there._ ” He frowned before he felt Stiles move around a bit. “ _yes, there._ ” Stiles made a small noise and Liam made a very needy noise just before Scott felt his eyes go wide behind his blindfold, his eyes red and staring at his ceiling in perfect clarity, his eyes adjusting to the blindfold so much with shock as two of Stiles’ fingers found his prostate on the first full intrusion of his ass. He felt his fangs going around the ball in his mouth.

“ _i think you hit your mark._ ” The voice said in it’s dry humorless tone. Scott couldn’t hear any tones in it, no distortion, the guy wasn’t using a voice masker, he was literally typing into the computer to get his words across. He felt himself go limp as Stiles worked his prostate more, lubing up his ass for something, his mind going hazy with thoughts of what could be going into his ass when that wasn’t what they’d agreed to before hand. His head lulling to the side as he felt himself drooling, his cock hard and needy standing proudly between his thighs as his best friend worked over his hole. He whimpered when Stiles pulled his fingers out, his eyes going back to normal, and the blackness of the blindfold coming back to him. He glad he was restrained, he’d have jerked off already from that alone, and probably would have shot his load all over himself and Stiles. He yelped a little when he felt one of the thicker toys entering his ass.

He wasn’t sure where this guy got his money, but every day since that first video, packages had been arriving. New cloths, sexy out fits, dirty sex toys, and pornos. Scott now had a very impressive collection of gay porn. Most of them showing boys that looked like him bottoming for aggressive tops. The guy clearly had a type and wanted Scott to know where he was standing in this relationship. The toy currently in his ass was a very thick German prostate massager, twice as thick as a normal one and it had a larger, more blunt head... Which was lodged right against his joy buzzer at the moment.

Scott leaned forward, his mouth drooling a steady stream of saliva as he struggled at his bonds. He wanted to jerk off now. God did he want to wrap his hand around his familiar shaft and stroke the few times it would take to cum right now. But that wasn’t what was on the menu for today. In fact till he’d adjusted to the pulses and come down from the delicate edge of his own release that he’d been upon, Stiles didn’t make a move towards him. When he’d finally calmed down, Stiles grasped his cock and gave it a lazy stroke, lubing up his dick for what was to come. At least this part hadn’t changed. Scott had been a little confused by the fleshlight till Stiles had explained what it was for.

Since then he knew he’d be using it for this guy, and that he’d probably be cumming in it regularly. He whimpered around the ball in his mouth as the slick toy slid down his needy prick. Stiles must have fingered it. The image in his mind was enough to make his eyes be swallowed by the black as his eyes were blown with lust. He was clearly too turned on to care that he was fantasizing about Stiles fingering a sex toy... Which was currently sliding down his cock. Stiles gave it a couple experimental pumps up and down before Scott heard a kind of noise he wasn’t sure what it was till the fleshlight came to life and started vibrating around him. Oh. Wow... Uh... Scott’s mind went blank as he began to pant and whimper, the toys driving him to the brink.

“That’s it Scotty, fuck up into it... There you go...” Stiles’ voice broke into his mind at some point, and he realized he was pounding himself between the fleshlight and the toy in his ass. Working himself between them, fucking up into the fleshlight and then sliding back down to put more pressure on the toy working him into a frenzy. He couldn’t even picture the image of a lust driven teen that he must present as the other three people watched him. Of course he was never sure if the man on the other side was sharing these posts or not. But he had told Stiles that he didn’t like to share his porn, so maybe he wasn’t showing the wanton things he made Scott do to himself to others. That both comforted him and made him a little sad in a way. Some part of him wanted to be shown off. To be paraded round and owned. Scott pictured himself, naked, being walked down the street, his hard leaking cock leading the way as the leash around his cock tightened and pulled him along, the leather rubbing against his balls and suddenly he was shuddering and cumming deep into the toy that was coming down with him, his legs straining to keep him upright giving as he came. Stiles brought the toy down and gave the entire thing a wicked twist, earning a hiss and another strong orgasm out of Scott before he all but blacked out. When he came to, he was laying on his side above the blankets, Stiles and Liam weren’t there.

He looked around groggily and noticed a note telling him that they were done for tonight, Stiles would be over tomorrow with the next set of orders and to see what new toys arrived for him to use on Scott. Scott just smiled and waved at the computer, he knew it was off but it felt like the thing to do before he laid back down to sleep.

Across town sitting in a hotel room looking at the feed from his laptop a man smiled. “Good night my Scott.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more part to go. -GRINS- I hope you’re enjoying this.


	3. Something Something OH....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out who his stalker is. Liam looses his cherry. Stiles fucks his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed it to this point. I’ve enjoyed writing this. -smiles-

Scott sat nervously in the booth at the dinner he didn’t know across town. He was dressed in the cloths his would be boyfriend had requested. Or rather demanded. They were what he went to school in now. A mesh tank top, a pair of thin almost thread bear basketball shorts, socks and his shoes. Under that, he was wearing a cock ring, and a vibrating butt plug that had a remote control. It was so he could know when his _master_ had arrived. Scott had gotten used to being perpetually hard these last few weeks. So the fact that his shorts were obscenely tented didn’t phase him as much anymore. His master had made him work up to wearing the plug to school, and a few times it had turned itself on, meaning his master was close enough to be in range to turn it on. And he always seemed to time it so that Scott was undressing in the locker room. Either for gym or practice.

The result of course has been several people seeing a very naked and blushing Scott McCall with a raging boner. A couple had even walked in when he was masturbating in the showers, as per his master’s commands. But these commands had only gotten more insanely hot as time went on, and Scott was beginning to message the guy several times a day, till he was to the point where he messaged him almost as much as he did Stiles. They’d eventually agreed that they needed to meet face to face. Scott said he wanted Stiles and Liam there. His master had picked the place.

He was sitting there, hunched over the table sipping his coffee stealing glances over at Stiles and Liam where they were sitting. Liam was blushing, probably because his jeans were open and Stiles had made him lift up so he could pull them down to his knees. His hard cock out in the open, but he’d not been allowed to cum yet. Stiles was training him quite well. A cock cage with runes to prevent him from removing it himself, for when ever Stiles couldn’t be around him, and the cock cage only came off when Stiles wanted it off. Liam had found Stiles liked to take it off in public places, but also demanded that Liam’s cock be out in the open the whole time they were there as well. The fact that Stiles was lazily stroking his shoe encased foot up and down Liam’s hard cock also hadn’t escaped Scott’s attention. But just about everything else had.

“Scott? Stiles? What are you two doing here?” An all too familar voice asked as Scott blushed, muttering under his breath as he turned and looked at Peter who was holding a cup of coffee and his car keys.

“Uh... Meeting someone...” Scott coughed, hoping that Peter would leave them alone.

“Oh. I’m supposed to be meeting someone too.” He shrugged. “I must say. You do fill out those shorts quite well.” He chuckled, which made Scott blush and put his hands over his lap. “Hum. Maybe I’m being stood up. I think I’ll just unlock my car and go.” He pushed a button and Scott yelped. Stiles looked at him confused, but Scott’s eyes were wide and shock filled. “Hum, that wasn’t it.” Peter frowned. “Maybe this is.” He held his hand out pointed at his car and hit another button. Scott’s face went red as the vibrator in his ass went from low to medium, all the way to high.

“P-peter...”

“Sssh. I just got this damned car the other day. I’m not even sure what all these buttons do.”He hit another one and Scott whimpered, the oscillation mode had been turned on, the toy in his ass was rocking back and forth as the vibrations changed speed and tempo randomly now. He just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him as he started leaking into his shorts, his cock rock hard and throbbing from the attention his prostate was getting. “Maybe this one?” He pushed a different button and Scott made a keening noise in the back of his throat, he was almost there, almost... Just a little bit farther, when Peter frowned, pushed another button and the vibrator shut off entirely.

“You know what I think boys?”

“W-what?” Scott’s voice was a wrecked shell of itself.

“I think that isn’t even my car control at all. I do believe I put your butt plug control on my key chain by mistake.” Peter smirked as Scott got wide eyed, as Peter sat down in front of him.

“You?!?!” Scott accused.

“Me.” Peter smirked, then frowned as Stiles stood up, and Liam made to hoist his pants up, holding them closed rather then doing them up. “Problems Stiles?”

“Nope. Don’t break him. He’s my best friend. Treat him like an expensive sex toy, cherished and loved. But never broken. And I’ll see you both later.”

“Whereareyougoing?” Scott said in a panicked breath.

“Hey I promised I wouldn’t fuck my boyfriend till we found out who your master was. We found that out. I’m going to go fuck Liam’s brains out in the ally. If you need help, text me.” He turned to Peter. “Don’t make him need help.” And he and Liam left as fast as the blushing werewolf teen could manage, holding his pants up and closed.

“So... Uh...” Scott blushed.

“You do have a lovely blush. I’ve enjoyed seeing it, and how far it spreads down your body.” Peter smiled, sipping his coffee. “I’ll make you a deal. You sit here and have a pleasant conversation with me, and if you’re not pleased with where the conversation is going, you can leave at any time and I wont bother you again.”

“Okay.” Scott said tensely.

“But if you do like where the conversation is going, you have to follow any order I give you.” Scott felt his blush going farther down his neck.

“O-okay.” He stuttered out.

“Are you sexually attracted to me?” Peter had never been one to beat about the bush when he was taking a sub under his wing. Though it’d been ten long years since he’d done it properly. The mess with his nurse had been sloppy and she’d been too ill suited for the purpose that he needed her for. Too head strong and too independent. He needed someone who could be a free thinker when that was called for, but knew when to turn off their brain and submit. He sometimes missed his wife and children who perished in the fire. His wife had always been there to help him pick out his submissives.   He looked Scott over critically.

“I can’t say I’m not.” Scott finally answered.

“Does it turn you on to think that it was me watching you debase yourself all these weeks?” Scott’s eyes were lust blown at the thought of this, at the realization. He nodded. “Use your words Scotty.” He smirked around his coffee as Scott ducked his head and blushed, looking at the table.

“Yes, it does.” Scott couldn’t believe he was admitting that.

“Good. Now take off your shirt.” Scott looked up in shock. “You like where the conversation is going so far?”

“Yes.”

“Then submit to the first order.” Scott hesitated but when Peter made like he’d get up and leave, he pulled the shirt up and off and laid it on the seat next to him, his flush already reaching his shoulders. “Hesitation will get me to leave. You’re to obey and obey quickly. Understand.”

“Yes.” Scott swallowed hard, his eyes on Peter’s eyes now.

“Good. Now, do you have any questions?”

“I thought you liked women.” Scott blurted out.

“I’m actually very actively bisexual. My former wife helped me pick out my submissives. I’ve bedded men and women and she used to help pick them, so I could train them, use them, and eventually sell them off.”

“Are you planning on selling me off once I’m trained?” Scott’s eyes took a hard glint, a little red peaking through.

“No. If I train you, it’ll be a life time commitment between you and I. You will be trained, and upon graduation, move into my home, where we will live together, eat together, and I will fuck your brains out on every surface of the home. In front of whom ever I choose to invite. Share you with whom ever I choose to share you with. And you will do so naked.” His voice never wavered as he watched shock, arousal, and a touch of fear color Scott’s reactions. “Of course, we’ll also be married legally by then.” He smiled.

“You... Want... To marry me...” Scott’s jaw fell open.

“Yes. I’m to the point in my life that I’m done playing around and having projects and toys. I’m ready to be married, and devote my life to turning you into the perfect submissive.” Scott felt his cock throb, and gave a small moan at the idea. “Take off your shorts.” Scott lifted up and dropped them down to the ground around his ankles, reaching down he picked them up and added them to the pile with his shirt. He was now sitting there completely naked, his hard cock pointing up and nearly touching the table. “Good boy. I’m going to turn this on, and you’re going to have a very loud, noisy, and public orgasm, and you’re not going to stop cumming till I turn it off. And you’re going to moan like a bitch in heat, and draw attention to yourself. And people are going to see you spraying your load, naked sitting in this booth and they’re going to point and stair and say lude comments about you. And you’re just going to sit there naked, moaning like a whore getting bred because you want it that bad.” Scott looked at Peter in utter disbelief as he raised his hand and clicked the vibrator back on the last setting, and it sprang to life in his ass, viciously attacking his prostate.

He started to reach for his cock but Peter shook his head and pointed to the table, his hands were put flat down on the surface. His face red as it could get, he did as he’d been ordered to do. He started moaning, interspersed with “Holy fuck”, “YES GOD YES”, “Fuck so good...”, “oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” and variations of words lost in his moaning. And he sprayed his load against the bottom of the table as his body contracted and writhed. He never took his eyes off of Peter’s eyes. They were a vibrant glowing blue as he watched his submissive cum in this public spectacle that soon had the entire patronage of the place gathered to see what the problem was. They pointed, they laughed, they commented on the whore giving a cum bath to the table, and they took photos. And after the first 5 minutes they stopped... Standing there looking awed that Scott was still going. His body writhing as he rocked back and forth. After another couple minutes they started getting worried. And when one of them actually touched Scott to find out if he was okay, Peter clicked the controls and the vibrator stopped, Scott’s orgasm stopped and he fell almost boneless in the booth, his face against the cool glass of the window, and his eyes half closed in exhaustion.

“Good boy.” Peter smiled. He stood, and everyone backed up. “Now if you don’t mind I think my boy has earned a good fuck, and I’m going to do it right here. You can either watch and enjoy or go back about your business but I’m going to fuck him good and hard and when I’m done we’ll be leaving.” About half wandered back to their food and seats. The rest watched in awe as Peter opened his slacks, fished out his solid nine inches of thick cock meat and turned Scott over, pulled his butt plug out, and sat it on a napkin on the table. Then using the lube that was Scott’s cum he lubed up his cock and slammed the whole fucking thing into Scott in one go. Scott moaned, and whimpered, his face plastered against the glass as people walked past him to get to the door of the dinner. They could clearly see the naked boy being fucked senseless. And Peter used ever ounce of his werewolf strength and stamina that he possessed after coming back from the dead to fuck Scott, dumping three very thick loads into the boy’s up turned twink ass before shoving the butt plug back into him, Scott whimpered at that. His cock half hard from all his own orgasm. Peter put his cock away, left a couple hundreds on the table for the waitress, who had come by and refilled his coffee three times while he fucked Scott. And scooped up his boy and his cloths and carried the nearly unconscious werewolf outside.

Stiles had come in at one point to see if Scott was okay, see what was going on and took Liam back out to fuck him again. They were sitting out at the jeep waiting. Liam looking very much debauched and happy, and Stiles stroking his hair as he watched Peter carry a limp and naked Scott out.

“I don’t count that as broke, fyi.” Stiles commented dryly.

“Good to know.” Peter smirked as he walked over to his car, parked next to Stiles’ jeep. “I’m going to take him home and put him to bed. After that... I’ll probably wait for him to wake up so we can discuss a few things.” Peter laid Scott in his back seat, wrapping him up in a blanket.

“I’ll call tomorrow for details. You have any questions, you know my number.” Stiles shrugged. “I have to get this one home, it’s almost his curfew. And his parents like that I make sure he’s in on time and gets his school work done on time. His gpa’s gone up two points since I took a firm hand to his life.” Stiles smiled.

“I can only hope I have a similar effect with this one.” Peter grinned before getting into his car and driving off towards Scott’s house.

“You trust _him_ with Scott?” Liam asked as they drove towards his parent’s place.

“I trust that after Scott kicked his ass, Peter knows he can never win. And that we won’t ever trust him in a fight. But he can trust that he tries to hurt Scott or take advantage of him, I’ll personally ensure that he never comes back from the dead. Because I won’t leave enough for his soul to cling to.” Stiles stopped at the next stop sign and opened his glove compartment and pulled out a book with a lock on it. He turned the key and opened the lock, revealing a very vivid and detailed series of rituals. “I researched every single pantheon, faith, and path’s funeral rites, and ways of dealing with undead things. And I created this. My Libris Mortis. When I’m done with his body he won’t ever be able to come back to this plane of existence or any other for that mater. So he hurt’s Scott I’ll make sure he spends the rest of time screaming.” Stiles held Liam’s eye before locking the book and putting it away.

“You’re a little scary when you’re that protective.”

“You’ve heard that saying about not trusting something that bleeds for a week every month and doesn’t die?” Liam nodded. “Women I trust. I don’t trust undead psychopath zombie werewolves any farther then I can throw them. He treats Scott right and he never has to know that book exists. He makes Scott regret this whole thing, and I’ll start reading from the beginning of the book and he’ll know he fucked up and there’s no fixing it.” Stiles started driving again.

“Remind me not to piss you off.”

“Liam, you piss me off and I’ll just not fuck you for a month. And you won’t get to get out of your cage for a month either.” Stiles gave his most wicked smile.

“Noted.”

***

Stiles pulled up outside of Peter and Scott’s home. He hadn’t been here since their wedding a couple years back, he’d been off at collage, and was still at collage, but he’d finally gotten a break to come back to town and get Liam’s stuff and move him in for next term. They’d also been invited to a cook out at Peter and Scott’s house. So they were dressed for the occasion. Stiles in his normal cloths these days, a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt that hugged his muscular body, and Liam in nothing but a dog collar and a cock ring, carrying all the groceries they’d brought with them. Peter had a dress code in his home. Dom’s wore clothing. Subs went nude. A fact driven home when Scott opened the door, buck naked, with a hard cock waving in front of him as he gestured for them to come in. Stiles leaned in and hugged his best friend, he’d long since gotten over his deals about hugging a naked and horny Scott.

“You’re looking good.” Stiles smiled.

“We had a great session this morning. Personal best.” Scott beamed.

“Time or count?”

“Both.” Scott got his dopey smile just then. “Four hours and nine orgasms apiece.”

“Damn, someone’s trying to set the bar awful high.” Stiles chuckled ruffling Scott’s hair as they walked into the open ranch style home.

“STILES!” Peter called from the kitchen.

“I have your supplies Peter.” He reached over and slapped Liam’s ass before pointing. Liam walked the bags over to the kitchen and started organizing them for what dishes Peter wanted them in.

“He seems happy to be moving in with you.” Scott said quietly as they sat in the living room.

“He doesn’t know how often he’s going to be wearing the cock cage while I fuck him this year either.” Stiles grinned. “But yeah, his parents actually are okay with the whole me dominating him thing. They said if I can keep his grades up as high as I’ve done for his high school grades, they’ll pay his half of the rent the rest of the time we’re in collage. And maybe even help us buy a house after.” Stiles smiled.

“You two are going to ...”

“Get married, yeah probably. I love the pup. And he loves me. He screamed it out often enough.” Stiles grinned. “But yeah. This sort of became a till death sort of thing this last year.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Doesn’t mean all that much I suppose... Seeing as werewolves are practically immortal... And I’m still human.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck.

“I could always give you the bite.”

“I’m flattered, but... I don’t know. I think I might just tough it out as a human.” Stiles shrugged.

“You never do anything the easy way do you?”

“And you do?” He gestured to Peter.

“Oh loving him’s easy. His orders aren’t always. And there’s a couple times I’ve out right told him no. But for the most part, I love him and wouldn’t change a second of our lives together.”

“I’m not burning the book.” Stiles pointedly looked at Peter, he’d gotten very drunk a year or so back and told Peter all about his book of death that he kept as an insurance policy to make sure Peter staid dead next time. Ever since Scott seemed to think he needed to try to talk Stiles into getting rid of it at least once a visit.

“Stiles....” Scott started.

“I trust him. You love him. But I’m not taking chances. And besides. It came in handy last month with the hoard of zombies didn’t it?”

“Okay.” Scott relented.

“Good. I won’t kill your husband. You can stop asking me to burn my book?” Stiles looked at Stiles.

“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to have all 3 chapters of this up when I post. So you can read it in one go.


End file.
